Emerald Town - Reuploaded
by Shredster VII
Summary: (Re-uploaded for SonicRomance15 at his request, details inside) A series of romance stories set within the Sonic universe, spotlighting many different relationships in all their ups and downs. What could possibly go wrong? The current spotlighted pairing: Knuckles\Rouge! (Foul language, OCs in future installments)
1. Chapter 1

_**SonicRomance15's Note:**_ **Hello and I'm back. Sorry it's been such a long time I am also redoing this story. Putting this on Shredster7's profile makes me happy that I have such good friends:).Also I am kinda upset how you guys didn't comment on my stories the only one that commented was Foxman456 and that is kinda discouraging. Why am I doing this on Shredster7's account instead of mine? Let's just say something came up and I don't want to discuss it right now. Anyways on to the story!**

_**Shredster7's Note: **_**As SonicRomance15 just said, he no longer has access to his FFN account due to [insert loads of profanity here]. From what I understand, SR15 had originally planned to split this up into a ton of separate "books", but who wants to spend all that time looking for each story when you could read them all in one spot?  
If you enjoy reading this fanfic, then don't bother reading any of my (Shredster7's) stories; they're written in a COMPLETELY different style. That being said, I hope you enjoy SR15's work and be sure to leave plenty of comments!**

The Moment You've Guys Been Waiting (Or At Least Some Of You)!

Emerald Town Knuckles & Rouge Chapter 1 (Remake)

We Start Off As Egg-man Was Trying To Program A Robot...MOVE WHY DON'T YOU,

MOVE! The loud genius said with a bang on the old robots head. If I'm going to destroy Sonic I need to make Upgrades on you and If you don't get up off your feet, I CAN'T DO THAT! The robot didn't budge as it sat there in the old dusty lab."Boss, Maybe its fans are clogged up from all the dust down here."No No No No No No Or-bot! I already cleaned out its fans, I did EVERYTHING!"I was just trying to help." said the robot now known as Or-bot. Well I don't need your help Or-bot now Shoo!"Yes Boss...""I Know I've done this before but I got to try again. Thomas Edison failed so many times like an idiot at least I can do the same because at some point he succeeded! Hmm Maybe I misplaced the batteries."The Old Scientist Started looking around his old workshop like there was no tomorrow. In fact if he did find those batteries there might not be a tomorrow..."Aha! Here are those Batteries!"The genius said excitedly."Now why are they so heavy?"He said as he was straining to get them off the ground."Or-bot I Need Your Help!"As he said barely lifting one battery off the floor. But Boss, I thought you said you didn't need my help that's why I went outside to get fresh air..."You Robots can't even smell what in the devil are you babbling about!"I Just...Never Mind boss, what do you need me to help you with? These Batteries I need them off the floor, and put them over there! And Call your little idiot friend to help you!"OK...Cu-bot the boss has something for us to do!"Really I thought you'd never say that. Finally an hour later...Were done boss, Huh? (They Hear Snoring).Wake up boss."AHHHHH WHAT DID YOU WAKE ME UP FOR!"We wanted to tell you that we are done."Humph Took You Long Enough."He Said with Slight Anger in his voice."If it's ok with you we are going to leave now."Or-bot Said knowing that the doctor didn't hear him. Yes you're working come on, come on, come on! YES!" " Said the robot in a static voice."What happened to me?"Your Rival Sonic destroyed you, But don't worry I'll put some upgrades on you and everything and you will be able to destroy that Blue Nuisance and Free Will!"Revenge! I Want Revenge!"said the robot in a static voice. Yes Yes You will get your revenge in a matter of time.

This Is Emerald Town The Place Where Sonic and His Friends Live, Looks Like Sonic Got Trouble

Coming His Way!

Angel Island...2:00 PM.

Knuckles POV

Well another day of guarding the Master Emerald. But I always wonder Why I am here? Was I really chosen to protect the master emerald? Am I really an Echidna? Oh Well I guess I'll never figure out if I just sit here and think."But I got to watch after the master emerald" The Red Echidna said fighting what he wanted rather than what he is Supposed to be doing. Oh Well Maybe I Should just stay here and watch this emerald glow all freaking' day long. As The Red Echidna Dropped to the ground and started falling asleep he said" I Hate My Life..."Knuckles slept and he was in a Deep sleep When a certain Albino bat started flying his way...Hmm I wonder how Knuckie is doing. Hmm Hmm, He is sleeping this is the perfect time to get the moment of truth! Hmm Hmm. Rouge landed on the alter and took light quiet steps. Then she Lied down right next to the echidna and fell asleep. Poor Knuckles so Unaware of what was going on his alter. He was having such a good sleep he had totally lost it. (9In Knuckles Dream)I, I Hear a plane Dr. Eggman what do I do? "That's probably Sonic. Jump out, snatch the chaos emeralds from him, and run for it! Ok.-Thanks For Saving Me! My Name is Espio. And yours? My Names is Knuckles, Nice To Meet You Espio.-Who Are You! Did You Do This To The Master Emerald? I'll Make You pay For That AHHHHHHHHH!-Listen I don't know who you are but this is my Emerald and if you want it you'll have to take it!-Shaa!Ehehehehhe,Um I got to go See you knuckles See You Rouge! Rouge Shook Knuckles saying What did you do with my Emerald?!-Hey Sonic, look at this message from Dr. Eggman!)As Knuckles Slept on...Sonic & Tails were flying in their new modified Tornado."Hey Tails Let's Take a land on Angel Island! I want to go see how Knuckles is doing!"Ok. When They Landed Sonic Started Doing What He Normally started Doing...Sniffing Around. Come on Tails! Just a Minute Sonic And Don't Be So Loud Knuckles Might Think It Is Somebody else on his Island! Oh Tails, He's Probably Asleep. That's Even Worse What If We Wake Him Out Of His Sleep! Nah Tails, but I'll be quiet anyways if it will make you be quiet. As They Walked To The Alter They saw something they never thought they'd ever see. Tails Look! Tails Awed at Knuckles & Rouge Sleeping Together Totally Unaware Of Knuckles not knowing what's going on. Sonic said "Im Going to wake him up. Knuckles Wake Up Sonic What do you want? Hey Knuckles Did You Have fun last night? What Are You Talking about? Im Talking about that Women sleeping right next to you."Huh, WHAT THE HELL" Knuckles yelled out of surprise and anger. Rouge Got Up" Huh? Oh Hi Knuckie Did you like my Surprise?""Hell No you Pervert!""AHHHHHHHHH" Knuckles yelled As he Swung at everybody.

SonicRomance15's Note: So How Was That? Kinda Weird Yeah I'm Like That. Anyways Next Chapter Coming Soon Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

SonicRomance15's Note:So yeah everybody I am back. The other day it was strange, I know for the first chapter that was strange. I am like that, But I will clear up everything. And also should I post **Holiday Specials **when the time is best appropriate? That's for you to decide in the Comments, or just PM **ME **(SonicRomance15), not Shredster7. I'm sure he doesn't want a bunch of Fan or Hate mail. I Don't Really Care. But know on to the story!

Chapter Two, Hatred.

"Knuckles, Please calm down. I wasn't involved in this!"The Yellow Fox yelled as he was dodging knuckles fists."Dude, I'm sorry I was just kidding!"Sonic Yelled as he himself was trying to escape Knuckles' wrath. While they fought Knuckles, Rouge flew off like she had nothing to do with it."Oh well I guess Sonic & Tails are in trouble"She said as she smiled and laughed. Still it was pretty fun sleeping by Knuckles, I mean its like he sleeps Sooooo cute. What would Knuckles say if I told him I had a crush on him? (Flashback) Hell No You Pervert! (Flashback) Hmm I would definitely wait until he calms down. Wow A nice jewelry store."Maybe I should just go and take one thing, I mean its not like it would get me in trouble or anything, I am a master thief."As Rouge flew down from the sky to the back of the store, She kicked down the back door and went in, totally unaware that Security Cameras were watching her. (SR15 Quick Note:Some Master Thief You are!)She took the prettiest one, That had colors of Purple, Blue and Black. Ooh Pretty! Rouge got the beautiful gem and ran out of the store. Without any words she tried to run up the street when she got ambushed by some cops. Hey Cops y'all looking Sexy today."Oh Really I Thought So, Wait... What are you trying to pull!"The Cop said suspiciously."Um Nothing who are you looking for Copies?"You!"Huh What did I do?"Rouge said statistically."You'll find out when we show you these Cameras!"T?he cop said viciously. Oh boy i'm in trouble..."Don't worry boys I'll take her from here."A cetain fat scientist said as he walked from the shadows with an army of robots behind him.

Sonic Romance15's Note:It WAS short. Oh well. Wonder what the crap his crazy idea is well I got to go to bed. Please R&R. Good Night.


	3. Chapter 3

SonicRomance15's Note: Im back, its been a freakin' while I know. I have to deal with a familly, and its hard. Anyways without further hesitation here is your chapter. To make it easier on me, I am going to write small chapters from now on.

Shredster VII's Note: If I had a dollar for every time SR15 told me he'd have this chapter done 'tomorrow', I could buy a flat-panel television. That's pretty much all I have to say on the subject.

Eggman! Just what are you up to this time!"Oh Don't worry you will be fed, bathed, and taken good care of by me." The doctor said sarcasticly."I Hate You Dr. Eggman." Rouge said coldly."Oh Oh Oh Ho, You're starting to sound just like that stupid hedgehog." said laughing.

With Sonic, Tails & Knuckles.

"Sorry I just went full swing on you guys." Knuckles said feeling guilty. Its ok buddy. Said Sonic & Tails in unison."That stupid bat, always wanting to have sex with me, Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Said knuckles in an angry tone. It's ok Knuckles, you know you can always think of her as a W word. Sonic, it's not like that."Well I best be off to do some tinkering on the tornado" Said Tails as he started twisting his two tails to fly."Knuckles, do you, Really like Rouge?"Sonic said in a Non-Annoyance tone."Sonic...Sigh...I probally would like her if she would just leave me alone"Knuckles said sadly. Its just she won't laeve me alone it gets annoying. Just last week I almost hurt her because she hid the Master Emerald and tried to kiss me to stop thinking about the Master Emerald." Knuckles said sounding the same. "Well, maybe if you show love back then she would leave you alone?" Sonic said like a friend would."Thanks for trying to help Sonic, but im just to nervous to do it." Knuckles said holding his head. Well If you need anything Knuckles just ask. You could bring the Master Emerald over to my house and we can hang. Thanks... Sonic The Hedgehog."No Prob." Sonic said with a smile. Sonic then ran off into the distance running to the tornado."Huh, if only I was strong like knuckles, than I could tell Amy how I feel. Wait Knuckles isn't even strong, I can beat him with my hands tied behind my back what am I talking about? Sonic kept muttering words to himself forgetting that he was getting closer and closer to the tornado."Sonic? What was you saying?" Tails said in a questioning tone."NOTHING TAILS, NOTHING AT ALL! I mean nothing."Sonic said blushing. Tails laughed as he said come on Sonic get in.

Well That's it for Chapter 3. Also im going to provide my friend with the chapter names so he can label them. Thanks again. Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

SonicRomance15's Note:I'm back. Thankfully since what I said in the last chapter new chapters will be coming much faster than how I used to do it. I have nothing much to say. But is Sonic really in love with Amy? Or is it all lies.

Shredster VII's Note: SPOILERS, it's all lies. Okay, maybe it's not. I don't freaking know, I'm just the document upload monkey.

Chapter 4 : Truth

"Maybe Sonic is right."The echidna said sadly. Maybe I shouldn't get so mad with Rouge. Maybe...Ohh this is rediculous! Dwelling on the past isn't going to help! I need to get ready for the future. If Rouge comes to me all I have to do is be nice. Hmmm...Am I really ready for this? I wish Sonic were still he is still on the island! No he can't be. I'll just wait for him to come back...THAT COULD BE DAYS! I got to find Sonic. Knuckles got off the altar and ran to his little shack.(A/N That Sonic Built For Him)He picked up his cell phone that Tails made him. Hey Sonic...Yeah Knuckles? Can I hang over? That was quick, sure buddy! Thanks...Sonic.

At Amy's House. "Aww Where is Sonic! He promised me to be here"The Sakura Hedgehog said angrily. (((Ring Ring Ring))) Amy picked up her cell phone and answered knowing it was Sonic going to come up with some lame excuse for not being there."SONIC!Why aren't you here?" Uh-Uh-Uh I have important business to attend to? What in the world is more important than me? Ahh, well Amy, knuckles is-is-is, depressed,uh yeah! Sonic your lying I know it! No i'm not Amy knuckles wants me to hang out with him as far as I know I don't want him to be super sad. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr, Sonic! This better not be a lie. I swear Amy its not! You won't regret it Amy, I promise. I Better Not...Amy hung up and threw her fancy dress off and ploped down on her bed. Every time I get close to Sonic something happens! But...That was weird. Sonic sounded way to nervous when he was talking to me. Maybe he was lying! Or...Maybe he does have feelings for me. Amy Beamed with happiness, as her dreams were supposedly true, She didn't even know.(((Ring Ring Ring))) Ohh ho could that be at such a time like this! When Amy picked up the phone and saw that it was Cream, she changed her tone and attitude."Hello"said cream. Hi Cream how are you doing? I'm doing good Amy, I heard that Sonic couldn't hang out with you today? Yeah Cream, he couldn't."You don't have to change your voice with me Amy" Cream said happily. Well Okay Amy I didn't want you to worry. Come on to my house Amy, we can settle down and have some tea! Okay Cream i'm my way. Amy hung up the phone and said"Sonic...I Hope It's True" Amy closed her room door and ran out her front door.

Will Amy Find Out? Or Will She Keep Chasing Sonic? Keep Reading And Find Out. And Please R&R.


End file.
